


Memoria

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendship, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Roadtrips, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Вельзевул и Кроули катаются по Европе, едят торт и говорят о разном.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Memoria

_J’arrive pas très fier de moi_  
L’acide ne m’aura pas tué  
Ne me pardonne pas mais ne m’oublie pas  
Ne m’excuse pas mais ne nous oublie pas 

Indochine, «Memoria»

Для выхода на поверхность Вельзевул всегда тщательно выбирает наряд. Сейчас на ней узкие чёрные брюки, чёрная туника в белый горошек, укороченный фиолетовый тренч без рукавов и высокие ботинки на шнуровке. В волосах заколки — чёрные ромашки, через плечо небрежно перекинута сумочка на стальной цепи. Внутри печенье для любимой мухи, сама муха, мобильный телефон и тёмно-красная помада. Помада и угольная подводка слишком яркие для десяти утра, но Вельзевул всегда было плевать на условности.

Её больше заботит тот факт, что впервые за долгое время она позволила эмоциям взять верх и не заметила, как оказалась у Триумфальной арки в Берлине. Стоять и просто пялиться на неё — глупо, но в Ад возвращаться не хочется. По крайней мере пока. Ведь она пробыла на Земле всего два часа. Преступно мало, по её мнению.

Вельзевул чувствует приближение другого демона и досадливо морщится. Конечно, это Кроули. Кто же ещё?

— Тебе тут не рады, — бросает она, не отводя взгляда от чёртовой арки. — И тебя уволили, если ты вдруг забыл.

— Я здесь не как наёмный работник, — парирует Кроули. — И я не стал бы тебя беспокоить, но Азирафаэль отпаивает Гавриила чаем на нашей кухне, и это меня немного встревожило.

Голос Кроули звучит непривычно мягко, и Вельзевул оборачивается. Кроули, как всегда, в тёмных очках, что радует: сочувствия в змеиных глазах она бы не вынесла.

— Какие местоимения сегодня? — интересуется он.

— Она, её, — спокойно отвечает Вельзевул. Кроули тоже выбирает пол в зависимости от настроения и внутреннего мироощущения, поэтому она знает: он не насмехается, а всего лишь старается быть вежливым.

Он кивает в сторону «Бентли»:

— Карета подана, моя госпожа.

— Кто сказал, что я куда-то поеду с тобой?

— Вы с Гавриилом поссорились, так? Крутая тачка, бешеная скорость… Здорово прочищает мозги.

— И ты не спросишь, из-за чего мы поругались?

Кроули фыркает.

— Нет. Не желаю быть в курсе чужой личной жизни, спасибо большое. Мне своей хватает. Надеюсь, что речь не шла о планах на новый Армагеддон.

— Конец света наступит рано или поздно, — шипит Вельзевул.

— Разумеется. Это же написано, — Кроули открывает пассажирскую дверь и делает приглашающий жест. — Правда, точная дата там не указана. Так что на ближайшие шесть тысяч лет можно расслабиться, я считаю. Кроме того, на заборе тоже… много чего написано.

Он не требует, чтобы Вельзевул пристегнулась, вдавливает педаль газа в пол и разгоняется до 90 миль в час.

— Не боишься, что тебя оштрафуют? — Вельзевул приоткрывает окно и наслаждается ветром.

— Нет. Я немного сжульничал. Одно небольшое чудо — и полиция меня не останавливает в принципе. Что хорошо, потому что, если бы они попросили предъявить водительские права, вышел бы конфуз.

— Они что, просрочены на девяносто лет?

Кроули широко улыбается.

— Я вообще на них не сдавал.

Вельзевул хрипло смеётся, чувствуя, как поднимается настроение – практически против её воли.

— У нас гонки в городском антураже, или мы едем в конкретное место?

— Вена, Австрия, Штефансплатц, — коротко сообщает Кроули.

— Ты же в курсе, что в собор нам путь закрыт. И не надо мне сказки рассказывать про иммунитет к святой воде. Мы знаем про обмен телами.

К его чести, Кроули не пытается отпираться.

— Что нас выдало?

— О, вы были очень убедительны, — успокаивает его Вельзевул. Представление, которое они с Азирафаэлем разыграли, давно вызывает не гнев, а восхищение. Хастур может сколько угодно задирать нос, однако в том, что касается искушений и прочих демонических штук, он Кроули в подмётки не годится. Вельзевул надеется, что ей удастся уговорить Кроули иногда заниматься адскими делами в качестве фрилансера. Но не сегодня. Ей нравится, что он говорит с ней свободно и не боится острить. И в душу не лезет. Дагон не успокоилась бы, пока не вытрясла все подробности ссоры с Гавриилом, и осудила бы её за общение с «вражеской стороной». У Кроули свой ангел есть, так что ему не с руки осуждать кого-либо.

— Тогда как?.. — он явно не успокоится, пока не узнает ответ.

— Рождественская служба. Ты не зашёл в церковь вместе с Азирафаэлем, остался ждать снаружи. А потом Азирафаэль до самого магазина не снимал перчатки, когда к тебе прикасался. Было нетрудно построить логическую цепочку.

— Ясно. В собор мы в любом случае не пойдём. На Штефансплатц находится кондитерская, где подают торт «Захер». Эндорфины нам не повредят, так что будем пить кофе и есть этот знаменитый на весь мир торт. Возражения имеются?

Вельзевул качает головой и смотрит на пролетающие мимо деревья, здания и мосты.

Молчать с Кроули уютно. Тишина не напрягает. Совсем наоборот: она помогает привести в порядок мысли.

Кондитерская — одна из достопримечательностей Вены. И, естественно, очередь туда заканчивается на улице. Для Кроули и Вельзевул она не является препятствием. Они протискиваются внутрь, выбирают лучший столик, и Кроули материализуется у прилавка, чтобы купить кофе (чёрный с двумя кусочками сахара для себя и несладкий с молоком для Вельзевул) и два кусочка торта.

Вельзевул не удивляет, что стоящие в очереди люди не возмущаются. Кроули не жалеет чудес на мелочи, потому что сознаёт: источник силы — он сам. Тем не менее другим демонам он об этом не проговорился. Ещё одно очко в его пользу.

Торт вкусный, хотя очень и очень сладкий. Вельзевул расправляется с ним в мгновение ока. Кроули пододвигает к ней свою тарелку. Без комментариев. И Вельзевул решается заговорить на тему, которую не обсуждала ни с кем и никогда. Ну, если не считать Гавриила сегодня утром.

— Я помню, как меня звали раньше и кем я была до Падения.

— Я тоже, — откликается Кроули. — И никогда об этом не забывал. Просто… это больше не я.

— Ты — Кроули, — соглашается Вельзевул. — А я…

— У твоего теперешнего имени множество вариантов.

— Да уж. Есть из чего выбрать. Как думаешь, ангелы помнят?..

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Вельзевул ковыряет вилкой остатки торта.

— Идея, конечно, принадлежала Люциферу. Он убедил нас, что всем демонам стёрли память о прежней жизни. А другой стороне эта мысль могла прийтись по душе. Они её позаимствовали… и вуаля!

— А те, кто сомневался и осмелился задавать вопросы, уже никому ничего не расскажут, — подхватывает Кроули. — Пропаганда — страшная сила.

Вельзевул ожидает, что он воспользуется шансом узнать, не из-за этого ли они разругались с Гавриилом до такой степени, что бедный архангел покорно глотал чай, приготовленный Азирафаэлем, но Кроули лишь приносит им ещё кофе.

В сумочке Вельзевул звякает телефон. Она ссыпает внутрь крошки от торта для мухи (та радостно жужжит) и проводит пальцем по экрану мобильника, чтобы его разблокировать. «Конверт» мигает: пришло новое сообщение. Вельзевул держит телефон так, чтобы Кроули тоже мог прочитать СМС от Гавриила.

«Был неправ. Погорячился. Ланч завтра в двенадцать? А.Г.»

— Азирафаэль провёл с ним профилактическую беседу? — саркастически произносит она.

— Похоже на то, — Кроули кладёт локти на стол, наклоняется ближе. — Тебе вряд ли нужен мой совет, но я всё равно его дам.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю.

— Это Азирафаэль у нас профессионал по части еды. Гавриил не привык «осквернять человеческий сосуд грязной материей». Это цитата. Значит, рестораны и пабы отпадают. Лучше всего отвести его в кондитерскую, я знаю подходящую. Она недешёвая, но там пахнет вкусно и ненавязчиво. И делают лучший в Лондоне чай. А также кофе и горячий шоколад, так что Гавриил для начала определится, что из напитков больше ему нравится, а там можно и к десертам переходить.

Совет дельный, отмечает Вельзевул. Ведь Гавриил сделал шаг навстречу. Теперь её очередь. Это не означает, что она обязана его простить.

— Давай, диктуй адрес чудесной кондитерской, — говорит она, нажимая на «Создать сообщение».

«Встречаемся в двенадцать в кондитерской…»

— Maison Bertaux, Сохо, Греческая улица, 28, — подсказывает Кроули.

Вельзевул печатает адрес, добавляет: «Не опаздывай» и подпись «Л.В.» (Лорд Вельзевул) и отправляет сообщение.

«До встречи», — пишет Гавриил в ответ.

Вельзевул с довольной ухмылкой убирает телефон в сумочку и смотрит на Кроули. Из него может получиться одинаково хороший друг и хороший враг.

Вельзевул осознаёт, что предпочитает друга.

— Прокатимся послезавтра?

Её тон намекает: это не вопрос, а констатация факта.

— Я за, — Кроули улыбается уголком рта. — Как ты относишься к бельгийским вафлям?..

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
